Snapshots of Childhood
by TheAuthorFormerlyKnownAsKuyoyo
Summary: Future AU. The first eighteen years of the twin children of Luke & Maria Smith and Clyde & Rani Langer. Luke/Maria Clyde/Rani ON HIATUS
1. IntroductionAuthor's Notes

**Introduction/Author's Notes**

**Right, ok not one of the stories I have mentioned before. Following the huge success of the first story in the Luke/Maria series (well, a better success than SSA) I have decide to post a series of one shots, or snapshots, centred around the events of Chapter 6 of Luke's Summer Adventures (AKA the future vision chapter) around the childhood of Clyde John and Jenny Donna Smith, the twin children of Luke and Maria, and Luke Samuel and Sarah Rani Langer, Clyde and Rani's twins.**

**Starting with their births (well just before in Clyde/Jenny's case and after for all of them) until the end of their A-Levels. Although this will mention Sarah Jane's death (I'm sorry, but it is going to happen someday), it will reveal what the kids were doing at the time and will also feature later them battling the creature that killed her. Her death will be explored in a separate one-shot 'The Death of Sarah Jane' upon completion of the next story in the Luke/Maria series, 'Revenge of the Autons'.**

**So enjoy these. Updates will be irregular, but will be finished before the end of the year.**

**P.S. A huge shout-out to 'TheyCallMeMisterLong', the only person to have reviewed every chapter of 'Luke's Summer Adventures'. So, thank you.**

**Thanks you and enjoy.**

**Kuyoyo**


	2. The Arrival

The arrival

"Ok Maria, now push. Push" The midwife said as she wheeled the trolley down the corridor towards the delivery room. "You're doing fine."

"Argh, Luke if you come anywhere near me ever again, I'll kill you. Argh." Maria cried out. "Why did I think keeping them was a good idea?"

"Because you couldn't take a live, even if they hadn't really had one yet." Luke smiled. "Besides, you wanted to spite your mum."

It had only been ten months since Luke and Maria had wed, in a large glamorous white wedding in Ealing. And despite the usual traditions, Luke's mum, Sarah Jane, had paid for everything. Even the huge phone bill that they had accumulated trying to get hold of the Doctor. They wanted everything to be perfect. And the Doctor added the perfect touch; a pre-wedding present of a few trips in the Tardis; transport to two different planets, on two different days, for their stag and hen parties; bring Sarah Jane's Aunt Lavinia from just before her death to meet Luke on the wedding day; and taking them on their honeymoon. And during their honeymoon, Maria had fallen pregnant. And now, she was about to give birth, to twins. They didn't know whether it was two boys, two girls or one of each. Maria had flatly refused to discover the babies' sex, wanting to wait and find out when they popped out.

The last few months had been difficult. Before they got married, they had rented a flat on the riverside in the city, to reduce Luke's travel time to work. But after a few months, the company Luke was working for had to lay a few of its staff off, and Luke was one of them, just because he was the newest and most inexperienced employee, despite the fact he was hundreds of times better than his department boss. Not being able to pay the rent, they moved back to Sarah Jane's. Not that they were complaining about that, but with Luke unemployed and Maria unable to work since she was due to give birth anytime soon, they were worried about finance. They needed cots, a new bed for Luke's room and clothes for the babies. Luckily, it was Sarah Jane to the rescue again, using some of Lavinia's inheritance to pay for everything. As in her words, "They're her family, even though she'll never know about them."

"Luke, Luke" Maria cried out again. "Don't you leave me"

"I'm not going to Maria. I'm staying right here."

"Ok, now Maria" the midwife said again. By now they had reached the delivery room. "Right, let's get these two out."

* * *

"Beautiful." Was all Luke could say expect "Just like their mum."

The room was soon full with people. Sarah Jane, Luke's sister Jade, their friends Clyde and Rani Langer, Maria's dad Alan Jackson, Maria's stepmom Susan Suilivan-Jackson, Maria's half-sister Miley, The Doctor, his companions Amy Pond and Rory Williams, and Jenny, the Doctor's daughter who had been created in a similar way to Luke and Jade, except from the Doctor's DNA. "So, what are you going to call them?" The Doctor asked.

Luke smiled at Maria and picked up their son. "Doctor, meet Clyde John Smith."

Clyde beamed. "Mate, you didn't have to do that?"

"I did, Clyde. You're the person who taught me most." Luke said. "And John's from the Doctor's name."

"My aliases actually." The Doctor said. "And what about madam there?" He asked, pointing down at the little girl still lying in her 'fish tank'.

Luke smiled at Maria. "Jenny Donna Smith." Luke said. "After Jenny," Luke gestured at his daughter. "And Donna. In her memory."

"Lovely. They're going to do so many great things. Just like their parents, their auntie Jade and their grandma Sarah Jane."

Sarah Jane smiled and took baby Clyde from the Doctor before asking for Luke to pass baby Jenny to her. "Hello my little grandkids," she said. "Now listen to the stories me and your mummy and daddy..."

"And godparents," Luke said before turning to Clyde and Rani. "Me and Maria would like you two to be their godparents."

Rani smiled at us. Since Luke and Maria's wedding, Rani had fallen pregnant as well and was due in a few weeks. She and Clyde had tied the knot in a low-key ceremony at Ealing Town Hall, in front of their parents, Luke, Maria, Mum and Jade. Luke and Maria had acted as best man and bridesmaid. ""Deal. If you two become our kid's godparents?" She said.

Maria smiled. "Deal. At least our kids will be like us four."

* * *

It had been just a week since Clyde and Jenny had been born. And Maria was stuck at home while the others, Rani included, were out trying to stop the latest plot by the Slitheen to destroy the Earth for profit. Now, she felt like she was back in America. She felt left out.

Her feeling sorry act was broke by the wailing cry of her little Jenny. "Hey, hey there. What's the matter?" She sniffed. "Oh, that's the problem. Right, let's get you fed and changed." She lifted the little girl out of her cot. And laid her down on the changing mat on the table in their room. Luke's room at Sarah Jane's was a normal sized room but with a double bed, a desk, a table and two cots, there was limited room. Maria couldn't wait for the day they could move the twins into the nursery they had made out of one of the spare rooms. She sighed, quickly removing and binning the dirty nappy before putting a new one on. "Right, that's you changed. You want feeding now do you?" Maria was interrupted by the ringing of her mobile. "Looks like your daddy calling. Let's put you back down." She placed her daughter back into her cot and set off the mobile above it. She answered her phone. "Luke, perfect timing. I was just dealing with our little girl."

"Maria" Luke's voice sounded panic. "Maria, you needed to get to the hospital now."

"Luke, what's going on? What happened?"

"It's Rani. We were chasing two of the Slitheen and they split up. Mum, Jade and Rani went after one of them and us boys after the other. Rani was lagging behind and the child Slitheen knocked her over. She's in labour. Clyde's gone ahead with her in the ambulance."

"Luke, Luke Slow down. Right, we're on our way. Have you called Rani's parents or Carla yet?"

"No, we haven't had time. Mum's driving and I don't have either of their numbers."

"Ok, Luke. I'll go see Haresh and Gita. And then, I get them to drive me to Carla's. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Ok, love you."

"Yeah, love you too." Maria hung up and looked down at her daughter. She was still awake, unlike her brother. "Right, come on you. Your Aunt Rani in hospital. Her babies are coming. And we have to go tell their grandparents." She picked her daughter up and carried her downstairs to the pram before heading back upstairs to get her son. As she picked him up, he woke up and began to sob. "Oh, what's the matter? Oh, that." She got a whiff of his nappy. "How come twins are psychic. Your sister needed changing when she woke up as well. And then, we got to go to hospital. Your Aunt Rani's having her two. Seems like you two are going to be just that bit older than them." She changed the nappy before carrying him down and placing him in the pram besides his sister. "Right, come on." She pushed the pram out of the door, shutting and locking it behind her before barrelling across the road to her old house.

She knocked on the door and waited until Gita Chandra appeared in the doorway. "Oh, Maria" She said. "Nothing wrong with the little 'uns is there?"

"No, no Gita. Listen, Luke's just called. Rani's had a knock and she gone into labour." Maria panted.

"Oh, my. Hang on." Gita pulled her mobile out and dialled a number. "Haresh...Yes, listen. It's Rani, she in labour...No, she was out with Sarah...Yes, I told her to stay with Maria, get some practice...Yes, I know, she's our daughter...Right, see you soon." She hung up. "Haresh is on his way. He'll give us a life. Wait, does Clyde and Carla know?"

"Yes, well Clyde does. He was out with them. He's gone in the ambulance. Carla doesn't. When Luke called, he, Sarah Jane, Jade and Adam were on their way to the hospital. And he couldn't get Sarah Jane's phone."

"It's ok Maria. We'll call round there on the way."

"Right, I'll just go get the car seats." And she ran back across the road leaving Gita standing with the pram.

* * *

Carla Langer was quickly relaxing, glad that before her book club had been cancelled and that Clyde and Rani were out. She was surprised when the pair decided to live with her rather than with Gita and Haresh when they got married. But then, money was tight. Rani was working with Sarah Jane as a journalist and, for now, Clyde was working as a decorator so that they at least had a bit of money for when the babies were born.

Carla smiled. She had expected Clyde and Rani to get together – and from the way Luke and Sarah Jane had talked about it, so had they – but she never expected grandkids so soon after they got together. She had never expected Clyde to be the irresponsible one. Then again, she wouldn't expect Luke to be that. At least he and Maria were married when she fell pregnant.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a car pull up outside the house and a banging on the front door. "Carla! CARLA!" A familiar voice called through the letter box.

"Maria!" Carla leapt up from the armchair and ran to the door, opening it to reveal Maria Smith. "Maria, what's the matter?"

"Carla, it's Rani. She's going into labour." Maria said.

"Was she out with Sarah Jane?"

"Yes. And don't say it, Gita has already said it. There at the hospital now."

"Great, I'm coming, just wait."

"You'll need to take your car. Sarah Jane took her car, Jade's driving Luke's meaning I had to catch a lift off Haresh and Gita with the twins."

"Right."

* * *

By the time Maria, Gita, Haresh and Carla reached the hospital, Rani had already given birth to two beautiful babies. "Luke" Maria called as she carried the two car seats down the hospital corridor towards her husband.

"Maria" Luke ran up to her and hugging her. "She had them. She had them." He looked at his little angels. "Didn't give your mummy any trouble did you?"

"No, no. Little angels expect the fact they seem to do everything the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean fill their nappies at the same time. When they woke up they both needed their nappies changing. I just wish Rani had listened to her mum and Carla and stayed with me."

"Hey, it's no one's fault. You know Rani. Too proud to stop and think about her own safety."

"Yeah, you're right" Maria chuckled. "So, what are they?"

Luke smiled. "The same as these two. One boy, one girl. Both look like Rani."

Maria smiled back. "Better than looking like Clyde." The pair chuckled. Baby Clyde suddenly started crying. "Oh, there, there. What's the matter? Oh, not again. I only changed you half an hour ago."

"Maria" A voice cried down the corridor. Maria looked up to see Sarah Jane heading towards the pair. "Maria, you made it. Hello you." She bent down to tickle baby Clyde. "Oh, he smells a bit."

"Yeah, that's because he need changing again. He hasn't eaten anything and seems to be a poop machine. Jenny, not so much." Maria replied.

"Oh, don't worry. Grandma will change it. You two and little Jenny go see the new little kids." Sarah took Clyde's car seat and the bag off Maria and headed for the baby changing room.

"Come on then, let's go see our god kids" Maria said pulling her husband alongside her towards the ward she had been in only a week early.

Clyde was stood outside the room grinning so wildly that there were tears forming in his eyes. Though there was nothing to suggest that they weren't tears of joy. "Maria, oh Maria. I'm a dad. I'm a dad. Oh, hello their little one." He looked down at Jenny who had fallen asleep during the car journey. "Um, Maria. Where's the other one?"

"Mum's changing him" Luke said. "Can we, you know?"

"Sure, come in." They followed Clyde into the room. Rani was sat on the bed alongside two 'fish-tanks' cots. Clyde went and stood by the cots and peered over at his two children as Sarah Jane returned with Baby Clyde.

"All clean and changed and back asleep, just like his sister." Sarah Jane said.

"Yeah, well most likely she'll wake up again shortly and need changing; seriously these two are so similar they even need the toilet at the same time. Meaning when they wake up. Better get use to that Rani." Maria said.

Clyde picked up his daughter and handed her to Rani, before picking up his son and walking over to Luke. "Lukey met your godson, Luke Langer." He said, handing the little child over to Luke. Luke looked him over and handed him back to Clyde who went and swap with Rani. "And this" He said, handing his daughter over to Luke. "Is Sarah Rani Langer."

"They're beautiful" Luke said. "Just like their mum."

"Oh" Clyde's complaint made everyone laugh and the four babies cry. A new legacy is born.


	3. The First Steps

**Ok, my next snapshot. And for those confused about certain characters I have mention, here's what's what. Carla is Clyde's mum introduced in "Mark of the Berskser". Jade is one of my OC to be introduce later in the Luke/Maria series who, like Luke, was created by the Bane during a second attempt to takeover Earth and is taken in by Sarah Jane at the end of the story. I will be bringing in more OCs from the Luke/Maria series later on (they were orginally to make their first appearence in this snapshot). But for now, enjoy the Smith Twins' first christmas and steps.**

* * *

The First Steps

Standing at the front of Ealing Church for the second time in less than a year was surprising, Luke thought, as the vicar prepared to christen the four kids. It had always been their plan that his and Maria's twins would be christened at the same time as Clyde and Rani's but none of them had expected Rani to give birth three weeks early. Then again, it was a sort of god send. The four friends stood with each of their kids in their arms, Luke holding his daughter Jennifer Donna Smith, Maria held Clyde Jonathan Smith, Rani held Luke Samuel Langer while Clyde held his daughter Sarah Rani Langer. The four had each said they would be the other pair's godparents. In addition, Clyde had got his friend Dave 'Finney' Finn to be the other Godfather of his two while Jade was the other godmother. For Jenny and Clyde, Luke had asked Amy and Rory, the Doctor's current companions to be the other godparents and surprisingly they agreed. So now, they were all stood waiting for the wetting of the babies' heads. And then they would be all sorted.

**

* * *

**

Four Months Later

Christmas, Luke thought, was a time for families. And he was glad that the Smith-Jackson family were heading for the country. His mum had decided that they should all spend Christmas at their house in Morton Harwood in Gloucestershire instead of at Bannerman Road, for three good reasons. 1. The house was a lot larger than number 13. 2. There were enough rooms for all of them, including Carla, Haresh, Gita, Alan, Sue, Miley, Chrissie and Ivan. And 3. She had invited the Doctor, Amy and Rory to come along and, since Amy and Rory lived in the village of Leadworth they would be able to go and visit their families.

Luke looked in the rear-view mirror at his little tots sat in the back of the car. He was glad they were asleep; in fact he was glad very much. Maria had gone to talk to her mum and Ivan about joining them in the county meaning he was in charge of the twins. Except that they were going through their clingy stage and only wanted Maria. Luckily, she had rung just before they left Bannerman Road to tell him Chrissie and Ivan would be joining them and that they would meet them there. Luke smiled. Maria and her mum had fallen out when they got everyone together to tell them the news of Maria's pregnancy. Chrissie had blown her stack, saying that Maria was throwing her life away. And since then, they had barely spoken to one another. It didn't help that Chrissie and Ivan lived in Chelsea while they still lived in Ealing. But now, it seemed they had made up, and Chrissie would be meeting her grandkids for the first time.

Just then, Luke looked back to see Jenny waking up. "Oh, you're awake then sleepy head."

"Ma Ma, Bah." Jenny squealed. By now, the twins had started talking. Only a few words, Beep Bah, Ma Ma and Gwan Gwan. Neither had said Da Da yet but then again, both cried when he picked them up. "MA MA!" Jenny's squeals woke Clyde up.

Clyde started crying. "Ma Ma! Ma Ma! MA MA!"

"Oh, shush now. Mummy meeting us at Grandma Sarah Jane's county house with Grandma Chrissie. So, just go back to sleep and you'll see mummy soon. Ok?"

"Be Bah." Jenny yawned.

"Ba Ma Ma Be Bah." Clyde yawned before snuggling down with his blanket and falling back to sleep.

Jenny did the same, snuggling down with her blanket, quietly saying. "Be Bah, Da Da." Luke grinned. One of them had finally said 'Da Da'. This was going to be a great family Christmas.

* * *

Soon, they were at Sarah Jane's house in the county. As Luke drove up the driveway, he saw Maria, her mum and Ivan stood outside, waiting for the rest of them to arrive. Luke pulled up alongside his mum's car. "Hello beautiful." Luke called to Maria as he got out of the car. "There are two people who want to see you."

Maria ran over to the car. Jenny was just waking up. "Oh, hello there. Did you miss me?"

"Ma Ma!" Jenny called. "Ma Ma Be Bah Pop." Her face strained and groaned.

"Oh, nice. Couldn't do that for your daddy now, could you?"

"No, No, No!" Jenny sang. "No"

"Oh joy, she can say no. Great." Maria groaned.

"She said 'Da Da' on the way her" Luke beamed. "Just before she went back to sleep."

"Da Da, Ma Ma, be bah" Jenny sang. "Ba Be Bah!"

"That's my girl!" Maria smiled.

At that moment Clyde woke up. "Ma Ma, Be Bah" He sang, before he too groaned and strained his face.

"You two know exactly when to fill your nappies, don't you?" She turned to Luke. "Which one do you want to carry?"

"Oh my little angel." He smiled. "Since she said 'Da Da' while he still seems to want you."

"Like you, you mean." Maria grinned. "The mummy's boy, even at 24."

"I'm ten really." Luke said, reminding Maria of his unusual origins. Luke, and his sister Jade, had been created by a race of aliens called the Bane, each being born in bodies of teenagers. Well, Luke at 14, Jade at 11. Both have the memory of 10,000 people, the innocents of a new-born baby and the human social knowledge of an alien. Both had had huge obstacles to overcome and they managed it, thanks to the help of their friends, and in Jade's case, Luke.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. But still, you're physically 24." Maria said back. "Remember that kids. Your daddy is fourteen years younger than he looks, just like your Auntie Jade is the same age as your Auntie Miley."

"Be Bah" Jenny said as Luke picked her car seat out of the car. "Da Da, Bo!"

"Did I hear right" Sarah Jane came alongside her son. "Did she say 'Da Da'?"

"Yeah, she said it in the car on the way down. Seems she's over her clingy stage. Shame Clyde hasn't." Luke smiled. "Only now, I've got to change somebody, don't I?"

"Be Bah" Jenny sang. "Gwan."

"Hello little angel" Sarah said. "Who's been giving their daddy a headache?"

"Gwan" Clyde sang as Maria lifted his car seat out of the car. "Be Bah!"

"Oh, hello there little Clyde" Sarah smiled. "Guess you're going to give your mummy problems."

"Yeah" Maria said. "They both pooped themselves when they woke up. Like normal."

"Oh, hello my little niece" Jade had slid alongside her brother. "Hello Jenny."

"Awtie Jade" Jenny said. "Be bah Bo!" She sang. "Da Da Bah"

"Oh, that new Lukey" Clyde came up to them, carrying his little girl, Sarah's carry seat. "Are yours saying 'Da Da' now?"

"No, just Jenny" Luke grinned. "Clyde seems to still hang on to his mummy. Jenny wants me, if that right Angel?"

"Da Da Be Bah Bo" Jenny sang. "No Bo Bah."

"And that's new too" Sarah said. "So she can say no now."

"Unfortunately yes." Luke sighed. "She seems to be picking things up faster than Clyde."

Chrissie came over from by her car. "So are these my lovely little grandkids then? She smiled. Luke noticed that for the first time since he and Maria announced they were expecting Chrissie was happy about being a grandmother.

"Yes Mum" Maria smiled. "Clyde, Jenny this is your Grandma Chrissie. Mum, this" She held up Clyde's car-seat. "Is Clyde John Smith and that" She pointed at Jenny. "Is Jenny Donna Smith."

"Be Bah!" Clyde giggled happily.

"Gwan Ma Be Bah!" Jenny sang.

"Oh, they're lovely!" Chrissie exclaimed. "She's very like you Maria." She moved to stand in front of Luke and Jenny. "Hello there. Aren't you a smart girl then?"

"Be Bah Bo!" Jenny babbled. "Me Da Da Bah Ma Ma!"

"Oh, she is a clever girl" Chrissie smiled before looking up at Sarah. "Best of both?" She asked.

"The best of both. Luke's brains with Maria's looks. Through looks like Clyde's the opposite. Looks like Luke and has Maria's brains."

"No, no. Maria was talking at their age. She had said almost the same words as Jenny did."

"Be Bah" Jenny giggled.

"Um, before this descends into a war of words, could we please get inside? They do need changing." Luke said.

"You're right Luke" Sarah smiled before turning to Maria. "What time your dad's flight due?"

"About 4" Maria grinned. "I thought Haresh and Gita were picking them up?"

"They are" Rani grinned. "And Carla's on her way. This is going to be the best first Christmas ever!"

"Be Bah!" The four kids chanted.

* * *

"Here's to a great Christmas!" Sarah said with a clink of glasses.

"A Great Christmas!" Everyone chanted. By now, the either gang had gathered. The Doctor had arrived with Amy, Rory and Jenny. Martha and Mickey had arrived from wherever they had been working, Gwen and Rhys from Cardiff with their daughter, Alan and Sue with the now-eight year old Miley, Gita, Haresh and Carla, The Brigadier and his wife, Luke's old University professor Liz Shaw, one of the Doctor's old friends Jo Grant with her family as well as Brendan and his family.

Well, it will be better than my first Christmas here." Sarah grinned at Brendan.

Luke just smiled. "Christmas will be good anywhere we go." He looked over to the corner of the room at the playpen. Little Clyde and Jenny were crawling round the outside racing each other, while little Luke and Sarah were sat in the middle playing with their building blocks. Miley was sat in front of the pen watching her niece and nephew while playing on her games console. Luke came over to sit next to her. "What do you think?" He asked.

Miley smiled her big great smile that had resulted in her name. "They're lovely" She grinned. "Jenny loves me. Isn't that right Jenny?"

Jenny stopped crawling. "Be Bah Bo!"

"Yeah, she likes everyone!" Luke said. "Isn't that right, my little angel?"

Jenny grinned at her dad. "Me Bah!" And set off after her brother, who had overtaken her while her dad and Auntie Miley had been talking to her.

Miley looked back at her brother-in-law. "And that Clyde's just like you. And dad already said Jenny's like Maria." She said.

"Yes they both are" The Doctor stood towering over the pair. "Like Father, like son. Like Mother, like Daughter."

"And like father, like daughter. Our Jenny's both seem to take after us a bit." Luke smiled.

"Got that right" Big Jenny pulled up alongside her dad and smiled down at her namesake. "Isn't that right?"

Little Jenny stopped again, having overtaken her brother. "Be Bah!" She giggled before setting off again.

Sarah Jane joined them. "Oh, there's my little miracles then. Competitive little souls are they John?" Sarah said. Since Chrissie, Ivan, Carla, Haresh and Gita didn't know about what Sarah Jane and the others got up to, the Doctor was going under the guises of being Sarah Jane's cousin, while Rory was pretending to be one of his work colleagues and Amy being a good friend. Then again, she wasn't really pretending.

"Indeed. Then again, most twins are, Sarah." The Doctor smiled.

By now, Little Clyde had crawled over to joined little Luke playing with his blocks, while Little Jenny was stilling crawling round the edge with Little Sarah watching giggling and babbling "Be Bah! Be Bah!"

Just then little Jenny stopped crawling and sat on her bottom, turning to look at her daddy. She held her arms up, wanting him to pick her up. "Da Da, Me..." She yawned.

Luke smiled down at her. "You tired Jenny?" She nodded. He looked at little Clyde who also then let out a small yawn. "Right, bedtime for you two. Maria, could you come help me?" he picked Jenny up and cradled her in his arms. Soon, she was fast asleep. Luke carried her to her cot in his and Maria's room. Maria followed with a still-acitve Clyde. "Hey you, quiet. Your sister's asleep."

"No no Ma Ma, me no want!" Clyde complained. "Me no want!"

"Clyde, you have to. It's nearly bedtime and tomorrow is Christmas Day." Luke said.

"No, No, No!" Clyde sang, waking Jenny up.

"Da Da, bah!" Jenny cried.

Luke picked her up out of her cot. "Oh, there, there!" He turned to Clyde. "See what you've done now. You've woken your sister up." Jenny cried out again before yawning again. "You want to go back down then?"

"Da Da" Jenny giggled. Luke laid her back down in her cot before switching on the mobile above her. "Be Bah!" She giggled again before she slowly fell asleep.

"Now then you" Maria said putting Clyde down in his cot. "Your turn."

"No, No Ma Ma, Me no want! Me no want!" Clyde sang. "ME NO WANT!"

Maria turned the mobile on. Clyde moaned and groaned before he became quiet and asleep. Luke smiled at Maria. "Good trick." He smiled.

"Now then, what were you and the Doctor talking about early?" She asked.

"Who much Jenny and Clyde are like us. And then I pointed out how much little Jenny is like me and how much the two Jenny's are alike."

Maria smiled. "Yeah, they are, aren't they? Fancy an early night?"

Luke smiled back. "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

The next morning, the whole house was awoken by the cries of the four babies wanting their feed at a quarter to six. Rather than trying and going back to sleep, everyone got up and started opening their presents. Luke, Maria, Clyde and Rani helped the babies open theirs, but by about the third present, Little Luke was trying to crawl away from Rani, Sarah was starting to fall back to sleep and Little Clyde was fidgeting in Maria's Lap. Only Little Jenny was still focused on her dad opening her presents unlike the others.

Soon, the babies placed in their playpen crawling around while their parents got dressed. Luke was the first to appear dress in the new pair of jeans Maria had bought him, and wearing the kid's present to him – a blue t-shirt with their picture on the front. Maria soon followed him in a new purple dress that Luke had bought her. Soon, everyone but the babies were dress ready for dinner, which Carla, Gita and Amy were trying to cook, while the men went off down the pub – though Clyde had prepared everything before they left. Miley and Big Jenny sat watching the babies crawling round the playpen, before noticing little Jenny sat in the corner crying. "Maria" Big Jenny called. "Maria, I'd come here."

Maria ran into the room from the dining room and saw baby Jenny. "Oh, sweetie. What the matter?" She asked, picking her up.

Baby Jenny continued screaming. "No, no. Me want Da Da! Me want Da Da! ME WANT DA DA!"

Maria set her back down, pulled out her mobile and called Luke. "Luke" She said when he answered. "Get back here now; your little girl wants you. Good, bye." She ended the call. "Don't worry sweetie, daddy's on his way."

When Luke got back, he could hear baby Jenny's cries from the doorway. He ran into the living room and picked her up. "Shush, shush now. What's the matter?" He asked.

"Da Da, me boo bo!" Jenny whimpered.

"Oh, were you hurt?" He asked her softly. Jenny pointed at her head. "Oh, you banged your head. Here, kiss the boo-boo, and make it better." Jenny giggled as Luke kissed her on the forehead. "Now then, why don't we get you dressed for dinner?" Jenny giggled. Luke carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "Now then, what about this?" He showed her a purple t-shirt. Jenny giggled and pointed. "And these" and pulled a pair of dungarees with Winnie the Pooh characters. Jenny smiled as Luke started to remove her pyjamas, put a fresh nappy on her bottom and started dressing her. He put a pair of white socks on before pulling the t-shirt over her head and the pair of dungarees on. "And maybe these." He pick up one of her Christmas presents. A pair of small purple Converse trainers. He took them out of the box and put them on. He picked Jenny up. "There, don't you look smart?" He said carrying her to the mirror.

"Be Bah Da!" She giggled.

Luke smiled, and carried her back into the living room. "There we are." He smiled at Maria. "Look at our little angel. All dressed up smart."

Maria grinned and came over. "Oh, who's going to be a little heartbreaker when she's older?"

"Be Bah!" Jenny giggled.

* * *

Christmas Dinner was the normal family and friend gathering. Only this year, with the addition entertainment of four four-month old babies bobbing up and down in their baby bouncers watching the events at the table. Little Jenny had cried out to be near her daddy, while the other didn't mind where they were. And through the rest of the day, the only place Little Jenny wanted to be was sat by her daddy. And all through the holidays, she only wanted her daddy.

**

* * *

**

Six Months Later

"Da Da, look" Little Jenny grinned at her daddy sat in the chair. "Look."

Luke smiled at her. It had been ten months since the twins were born. Jenny was hanging onto the edge of the coffee table toddling around. She was weeks ahead of Clyde who was only just able to pull himself onto his feet, not that he'd stay there for long. Luckily, they had passed their clingy stage and both twins were happy to be looked after by both parents. "I'm watching Jenny. Maria! Come look, I think Jenny's about to make her first steps."

Maria ran from the kitchen. "Oh, are we sure we're ready for this? The two of them running about. I'm scared that some alien going to come and taken them from us. Oh, Luke."

Luke and Maria watched as Jenny let go of the table and unsteadily walk from there towards them before, just a few inches from them, fell down on her bottom. There was a short silence before Jenny started crying out. Little Clyde crawled over from where he had been playing with his blocks. Sarah Jane ran in from the hallway having been up in the attic. "What?" She asked before she noticed Jenny sat crying on the floor. "What's happened?"

"She fell over. She took her first step." Luke got up from the chair and walked over to the plant on the fireside. "And here's the evidence." He picked a small video camera out of the pot.

"You" Maria pick Jenny up and carried her over to Luke. "Are the best dad in the world. Isn't he Jenny?"

"Be Bah Ma Ma, Da Da!" Jenny cried. Her fall had really scared her.

"But, one question, how did you find a camera that small?" Maria asked.

"K-9 helped." Luke grinned.

At that moment, K-9 rolled into the living room. "Mistress, Hearing Senses detect crying in house."

"It's just Jenny, K-9" Luke said. "She just trying to walk and fell on her bottom, that's all."

Baby Clyde crawled over to K-9, using it to pull himself onto his feet. "Master Luke, would you please by so kind as to call Baby Master off?"

"Oh K-9. What would you have done if I had been a baby?" Luke smiled.

"This unit was activated 18 months before your arrival Master Luke. Though program suggests previous model would say the same thing this unit has just said." K-9 replied.

Baby Clyde stuck his hand in his mouth, and started drooling all over K-9. "Bababebah!" He giggled.

"Master Luke, request you remove Baby Master from this Unit before he damages any parts." K-9 said.

"Oh, come here Clyde, don't want you damaging K-9 now do we?" Luke walked over to pick up his soon, holding the video camera in one hand. As he got closer, he could see Clyde was ready to follow his sister and walk. "Oh, come on Clyde. Have a go." He switched the video Camera on. Clyde thought about in for a moment before taking one good step followed by two unsteady ones before he followed his sister and fell down on his bottom. A second pasted before he cried out. Luke bent down and picked him up. "Oh, there, there. It's ok. Did that scare you?"

"Be Bah! No! Ma Ma! Da Da!" Clyde cried out.

"Be Bah!" Jenny giggled. Her brother's pain was making her forget about her pain.

"Oh, what are we going to do with you two?" Sarah laughed. The twins giggled too, all pain forgotten.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review.**

**Next Snapshot will jump a bit in time to the twins' first day at nursey. And then I may return to their toldder years later.**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo**


	4. First Day Away

**Right, next snapshot, which I've decided to spilt into two. This one covers the early part of the Kids first day at nursery, the second what happens when they get home. And since I had a comment saying that the previous one was focused on the Smiths, this one does focus a bit more on the Langers as well. And because of that comment, I will be revisiting the Langer Twins' first few months later, after we've been through the rebellous teenage years (I will be jumping this on quite a bit, once this two-shot is finished I jump to their first day at School, then to the day Jade's daughter is born, then the day Sarah Jane dies, then the day of Sarah Jane's funeral, then the kids' first day at Park Vale, then a teenager crisis surronding Jenny [Can you tell was it is yet], then the kids GCSE exams, then their results, their days at college, their eighteenth birthday, their AS and A-Level exams, the day they get their results and them heading off to Uni) before I then fill in the gaps. So, for now, enjoy.**

* * *

First Day Away

"Jenny, Clyde" Luke called. "Time to get up. Today's your first day at nursery." He smiled. His children were experiencing things he never did. Being born at age 14 was tricky all the time. The Twins had been worried about start nursery and leaving their parents and Grandma but Maria had put their minds at ease, since they were wouldn't be alone as they would have little Luke and Sarah as well. Like their parents, little Luke and Clyde were inseparable when they were together as were little Jenny and Sarah.

"Oh, Daddy, I feel icky" Jenny called. She felt embarrassed about the real reason she didn't want to go to nursery. She didn't want to be parted from her mummy and daddy.

"Oh, Jenny but it's your first day. You don't want to miss it. Jenny, don't fret. You'll have your brother, when your mummy chases him out of bed" They giggled. Clyde was smart like his dad but had his namesake's timekeeping. "And Sarah and Luke will be there too. So, what's the real reason you don't want to go?"

"I don't want to leave you" Jenny said before turning away. "Sorry if I sound babyish."

Luke smiled. Well, she was his daughter. "Oh, Jenny. Don't be. I was like that when I was 16. In fact, I'm still a bit. Besides, you're only there until lunchtime, so you'll be home before I get back from my meeting." He said. In the last three years, Luke had returned to university to do a post-graduate course on education to able him to get a job. He had passed the course with distinction and applied for a position at Park Vale as a Science teacher. Luckily, Rani's dad was still the head teacher and despite being the newest qualified of the applicants, he was given the job on the bases that he was the smartest of them as well. Luckily he was off today as it was a teacher training day and didn't have to be in all day. He had managed to get the morning session of the day so he could be at home with his family. Jade and her husband, Adam Williams from across the road, were due back from their holiday in Hawaii, while Sarah Jane was due back from her holiday at the Brigadier's villa on the Costa del Sol. And while they had been away, he, Maria and the twins had spent two weeks over in Washington with Alan, Sue and the now-eleven year old Miley. They would be coming over for Christmas again, this time staying at 13 Bannerman Road. The Doctor said he would pop by again but Amy and Rory had decided to spend Christmas with their families in Leadworth. Big Jenny, meanwhile, had settled down with Adam's brother Matt, who had recently found out what when on at number 13 and that Jenny, who he had flirted with for a few years before now, was actually an alien. But Matt had eventually come round to the idea of dating an alien. When he met the Doctor, he had taken to him as quickly as Clyde, Luke and Rani had the first time they met him (Well, for Luke properly in the flesh), and the Doctor had said he would be proud to have Matt as his son-in-law. And Matt had told Luke he wouldn't mind having the Doctor as his father-in-law, regardless of his face.

"Oh daddy." Jenny groaned.

"Come on, let's get you dressed." Luke said.

"Daddy, I'm old enough to dress myself." Jenny complained.

"Yes I know" Luke grinned. "I've seen your fashion sense!"

"Daddy!" Jenny complained.

"Ok. Why don't I pick your clothes out and you can put them yourself?"

"Ok Daddy." Jenny smiled.

* * *

"Clyde! Come on, nursery!" Maria had had enough of Clyde's antics. He had pretended to be poorly, then he'd hid under his quilt and now he was hiding under his bed, trying to stay there.

"I don't wanna!" Clyde's muffled voice came from under the bed. "I don't wanna!"

"But Clyde, you've got to. Me and daddy have got to go to work this morning. And Luke will be there as well. I thought you liked playing with Luke. And you'll both probably make a lot of new friends. And don't forget we've having a party tonight because when you get back, your grandma will be back from Spain and Aunt Jade and Uncle Adam will be as well. Come on!"

"Mummy" Maria turned to see Jenny stood in the doorway. "Is Clyde ready?" She was dress in her red t-shirt with her denim dungarees and red converse trainers.

"Oh, now don't you look smart. Did you dress yourself?" Maria asked her daughter.

"I dressed myself but daddy chose them."

"Well, I do know what you like" Luke appeared behind Jenny. "What going on?"

"It's Clyde. He's refusing to go to nursery" Maria said. "Think you can try."

"I'll do better than that" Luke walked over to the bed, knelt down and lifted the bed cover up to reveal Clyde hiding under the bed. "Hey mister. Why don't you want to go?"

"Daddy. I don't feel well." Clyde complained, holding his stomach. "Tummy feel icky."

"Oh, really" Luke smiled. "Your sister's tried that one already."

"Oh" Clyde groaned. "Thanks Jen."

Luke's smile turned into a grin. "So, what's the real reason?"

"I don't want to leave you and mummy" Clyde said. "Don't tell Jen."

"Why not?"

"She'll think I'm a mummy's boy."

"And what's wrong with that. I am a mummy's boy. And anyway, Jenny said the same thing."

"Oh. Well, don't tell Lukey. I don't want him to think that."

Luke smiled. "Well, he takes after his daddy. Your Uncle Clyde used to tease me about that."

"He did as well" Maria knelt down opposite Luke, Jenny coming between them. "Don't worry. You're only there till lunchtime and then Aunt Jade will be picking you up on her way back from the airport. And when you get home, me and your daddy will be back from work. And Aunt Rani and Uncle Clyde are coming over later, as are Jenny and Matt." She looked at Luke. "They've got something to tell us, apparently."

"Is Jenny's uncle coming as well?" Jenny asked. Since the gang had made a pact not to tell the little ones about what they really did outside of work when they were popping out and about, they couldn't really tell them that the Doctor, or John Smith as the kids knew him, was Jenny's dad when he only looked 37 when Jenny looked 27, so it had been decided to call him her uncle and that he was her dad's younger brother. Which was slightly true, since the younger Doctor had regenerated from the slim Doctor that had given birth to Jenny. Well, had his DNA turned into Jenny.

"I don't know" Luke said truthfully. "Your grandma was going to try and get in touch with him, or failing that, get in touch with Aunt Amy."

"Good" Jenny bent down. "Come on them lazy. We're going to be late."

* * *

At the same time, almost exactly the same scene was taking place at the Langer's. Clyde had been chasing little Luke round the house trying to get him ready for nursery, while Rani had been trying to get Sarah ready. Like Luke and Maria, both Clyde and Rani had work. Rani had got a job at the local newspaper, as well as working as Park Vale's press officer. Clyde, meanwhile, was still working as a painter and decorator until he could buy a house for him and Rani. They were in the same position as Luke and Maria: Clyde had tried to sell some painting as soon as he left Uni but nobody would buy them, while Rani had got a job writing for one of the daily papers but, like Luke, was made redundant due to her being the leased experienced member of the team. But, while Luke and Maria had Sarah Jane's big house on the corner of Bannerman Road, they were stuck staying with Clyde's mum Carla in her three bedroom house a few minutes from Park Vale School, meaning that the twins were still sharing a room despite the fact they were approaching their fourth birthday. The Smith Twins' birthday was the coming weekend, Clyde sighed, and his two was a week later. Rani had gone into labour two weeks early following a run-in with the Slitheen. Luke had planned a party for his two on Sunday, their birthday.

"Luke" Clyde called after his son, who was now hiding in the cupboard under the stairs. "Luke, if you don't come out here right now, they'll be no presents for your birthday. And you won't be allowed to go to Clyde's party on Sunday."

He put his ear to the door and heard a sigh. The door opened to reveal little Luke. He was the mirror image of Clyde at the same age. His mum had even agreed with that. He was still dressed in his 'Spiderman' Pyjamas. "Dad, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be good."

"Do you promise?" Clyde said.

"Yes, I promise."

"Really?"

"Well, at home."

"Yeah, well. I didn't expect you would be at school. Especially when you and Clyde are together. Now come on, Sarah's dressed and ready, I think." Clyde moved to the bottom of the stairs. "Rani!"

"What?" Rani called down.

"Is Sarah ready yet?"

"I am daddy" Sarah called as she appeared at the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a purple t-shirt with denim dungarees with her purple converse. "All ready. Where's Luke?"

Luke appeared from his hiding place. "Here. Don't worry, I'm going."

Rani appeared behind their daughter. "You better be, young man. Otherwise we'll be late. Come on!"

* * *

"So, what was it like this morning?" Maria asked as she and Rani meet up outside the nursery having dropped the twins off.

"Nightmare. Well, Sarah was fine. Luke, well, takes after his dad doesn't he? He only went and ran round the house before hiding in the cupboard under the stairs. Clyde eventually managed to get him ready. All he had to do was threat to ban him from going to your two's birthday party on Sunday. How was it for you?"

"Well, Clyde wouldn't get out of bed and then when I got him out of the bed he only when and hide under the bed. And we had the 'I don't feel well' from both of them. It was all just a cover. They didn't want to leave me and Luke."

"Is that why both of you came to drop them off?" Rani asked as they walked up to the Smith's car. Luke was sat in the driver's seat waiting for Maria to return.

"Yeah. It was a condition the twins laid out, both of us dropped them off or they wouldn't come" Maria laughed, opening the car door. "All done." She said to Luke before turning back to Rani. "Need a lift?"

"Oh, please. I'm going to the school anyway." Rani opened the backdoor and climbed in, followed by Maria. "Anyway, Clyde's got the car. He's painting the flower shop for mum today. Now, aren't we all going to be late."

* * *

"Right, is everybody ok?" Miss Parker asked as she walked round the nursery. Her eyes fell on the four children sat in the corner of the room. The two sets of twins, the Smiths and the Langers. The four seemed to be inseparable, the two boys had spent playtime digging in the sandpit while the two girls had been sat in the same corner they were sat in now reading a storybook about explorers. When she asked why they weren't playing with the other kids, they had replied that they had, but preferred each other's company. When she asked the boys what they were doing, they had explained they were looking for buried treasure, while the girls had said they like reading about explorers since Jenny Smith's grandma's cousin was an explorer alongside two of her godparents.

Miss Parker sighed. The foursome had played with the other kids early but where still sat separately from the others. She walked over to them. "Come on you four. Time we all talked about what we did during the holidays." She said.

The Smith Twins smiled at each other while the Langer pair rolled their eyes. They hadn't really been able to afford a holiday this summer, or any summer for that matter, while Jenny and Clyde had spent a week with their Grandma Chrissie in Greece, a week on the Costa del Sol with their Grandma Sarah Jane, as well as three weeks in America visiting their Granddad Alan, their step-grandma Sue and Aunt Miley.

Soon, all the kids were gathered round. "So, who wants to start?" Miss Parker asked hopefully. Jenny raised her hand. "Yes Jenny. What did you and your brother do in the holidays?"

Jenny smiled. "Well, we went to Greece with our Grandma Chrissie and her husband."

Miss Parker looked at them. "Isn't he your granddad then?"

Clyde chuckled. "No, our mummy's parents divorced before she met our daddy. Our Granddad Alan lives in America with his wife Sue and our Aunt Miley. We when and spent two weeks with them. And we went to stay with Grandma Sarah Jane at Sir Alistair's villa in Spain."

Miss Parker smiled. "And did your parents go as well?"

Jenny's smile brighten. "Of course. Our Auntie Jade and Uncle Adam came to Spain with us. They're coming back from their holiday today. In fact, they're picking us up."

"And where have they been?"

Clyde grinned. "Hawaii."

Miss Parker grinned as the other children started talking to the Smith Twins. "And what about you two?" She asked the Langer twins.

Luke looked down. "We didn't really do anything." He said through gritted teeth.

"Really?" Miss Parker asked.

Sarah looked upset. "Our mum and dad were too busy working." She said sadly. "Our Granddad Haresh and Grandma Gita took us camping, and we went to Brighton with our Grandma Carla."

Clyde looked over at Luke and Sarah. "That's still impresses" He said. "Maybe we should get our parents to plan a camping weekend one time. I enjoyed camping last year."

Luke looked at him. "Really."

Sarah looked at Jenny. "Boys, ay!"

Jenny smiled. "Mummy says that about your and my daddy."

* * *

"Auntie Jade!" Jenny and Clyde chanted as they were let out of nursery to see their aunt and uncle stood waiting for them.

"Hello you two" Jade smiled down at them. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah!"

Jade chuckled. "Good" She looked over to see Luke and Sarah stood there. "Hey you two. Your mum or dad not come yet?"

Luke looked at her. "Mummy's busy and so is daddy."

Sarah sighed. "Grandma Gita was supposed to be coming to pick us up."

Miss Parker appeared behind the Langer Twins. "Oh, hello. I'm Miss Parker. And you are?" She said, holding out her hand.

Jade took the stretch hand. "Oh, I'm Jade Williams, Jenny and Clyde's Auntie. This is my husband Adam."

Adam shock Miss Parker's hand. "Hello there."

"Oh, so you've just come back from Hawaii?"

Jade smiled. "And what gave that away?"

"The twins here. Said they had been out with you for a week."

Adam grinned. "Oh yes. They spent the first week of our holiday with us, before heading for Washington."

"To see their Granddad Alan."

Jade smiled at the twins. "So you've been talking about your holidays then." She turned back to look at Luke and Sarah. "So, what's happening with them two?"

Miss Parker sighed. "Their Grandma can't make it to pick them up. Neither of their Grandmas can. And their Granddad's at work as are their mum and dad."

Jade sighed. "I know. Their mum works with my mum, and their Granddad Haresh is my brother's boss. And their dad's painting their Grandma's shop. Hang on, Adam" She looked at her husband. "We could take them to Gita's."

Miss Parker looked at them. "Do you live near their Grandma's?"

Jade smiled. "Yes. Right across the road actually. Well, where we are taking Jenny and Clyde. That's my mum's house. We actually live in the city."

Miss Parker nodded before turning to Luke and Sarah. "Is that ok? You go with Jenny and Clyde's Auntie?"

Luke smiled. "Sure."

* * *

**Keep tuned for the second part.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. And anything you think I should include that I already haven't mention (Other than the day they find out about the aliens).**

**Thanks. Kuyoyo.**


	5. Author's Notes IMPORTANT

**Hiatus Notice**

**This is a major notice.**

**As of today 'Snapshot of Childhood', which I haven't updated for the last 4 months, is now officially on hiatus until February 2011 at the earliest. This is due to other fic commitments, and other real-life commitments.**

**Thank you**

**Kuyoyo**


End file.
